Tree of Harmony
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Say when Twilight found the Tree of Harmony she found an ancient Alicorn guarding it, one stronger than both Celestia and Luna. Would she be able to determine who the Alicorn is based on her books and Celestial's stories and side with her, or would she side with her mentor? (Yes I know FlameStriker is OP)
1. Chapter 1

The Tree of Harmony

Chapter 1

The Tree of Harmony

As the six 'ponies' arrived back at the tree they saw a mare laying down at the base of the tree. Her coat, while dull, was a striking mix of red, orange and yellow. They were sure that if this mare's coat was made clean it would look like a dazzling fire. Looking closer they saw her cutie mark. It symbolized something that none of the ponies recognized save Twilight Sparkle, the new Princess of Equestria. The horse's cutie mark was a fire encircled by what appeared to be a crown of some sort. Twilight came closer and spotted the crimson horn on top of the mare's forehead. Twilight Sparkle recalled one of Celestia's history lessons of the past.

She was an Alicorn! A natural one too. Twilight Sparkle was pretty sure that her name was . . . Suddenly the mare stood up and opened her strangely golden eyes. She gazed coldly at the earth ponies, unicorns, and pegusi in front of her. She turned around and took note of the two mounds of Everfree Forest weeds. She turned back to the ponies and questioned harshly, "And you are?" They all gulped and glanced at one another wondering what to say. Twilight Sparkle swallowed loudly but was cut off by the mare,

"You. With the purple horn, purple coat, purple wings, crown, and star cutie mark. Aren't you the new Princess, Celestia was talking about? Princess of _Magic _if I recall it right? Hmph! You don't look like much. I'm Flame Striker the last of the _natural _Alicorns. I'm the Alicorn of Fire and Life. After finding me, Celestia and Luna ordered me to guard the Tree of Harmony. I did what I could to stop Discord's seeds but that didn't do much. Those things really don't burn up." Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened, so she _had _been right! This was Flame Striker, one of the last living natural Alicorns! She had survived the plague of darkness, similar to the way that Celestia and Luna did... Flame Striker's eyes narrowed and she glared at Twilight Sparkle,

"Now don't get the wrong idea youngster. I _participated _in the war the way every adult Alicorn was supposed to. I'm also part of the royal family. Our family's job was to protect all living creatures. We were the ones who gave life to the ponies. We were the ones who _created _the sun and moon. On the other hand Celestia and Luna's parents rose and set the Sun and Moon that _my _family created." Flame Striker scowled, "In fact, I'd say Celestia and Luna are afraid of me taking over their kingdom. I _am_ after all their superior." Flame Striker scoffed. Twilight Sparkle could tell that Flame Striker wasn't impressed with either of Equestrian Princesses. Flame Striker eyed the ponies necks and informed them,

"If you want to save Equestria from this, you have to give up your Elements." Twilight Sparkle accepted this easily. She had suspected as much from the look of things and the memories she had seen. While the Tree was powerful _without _the Elements it needed them _now _because the Tree's magic was running out and it needed the Elements of Harmony to sustain it. The other ponies, however protested thinking that it was the _Elements _that held them together. Flame Striker snorted at that as well and asked them cruelly,

"Then what? You are willing to let Equestria be taken over by _weeds _just so you can stay connected by the Elements? You sure sound selfish." Apple Jack looked taken aback by Flame Striker's words but Twilight Sparkle wasn't. She told the, that they didn't have a choice and that they were connected by _friendship_, not the elements. Finally all the ponies decided to give up their elements.

Flame Striker watched them. Elements of _Harmony _her ass. More like the Elements of a True Friendship. She had been there when the elements were created. In fact she had helped create almost all of them._ Loyalty_, it was one of the things she was famous for. She would never abandon any pony she loved. _Generosity_, if a pony was in need they knew they could come to her regardless of her views on them. _Honesty_, at best Flame Striker was rather blunt. She didn't care if she hurt others in the process. She told the truth. _Kindness_... That was something about Flame Striker that was questionable. She could be kind, yes. Was she always? No. It wasn't part of her personality. _Laughter_. That was something that Flame Striker could accomplish. It wasn't always on purpose but if need be, Flame Striker could cheer you up. Flame Striker paused. _Magic_. The last element and the main one. Of all the unicorns and Alicorns she was the most powerful. Reason being? She was the oldest Alicorn and so therefore the most powerful. Flame Striker smiled, she and Celestia had dueled a long time ago. Poor Celestia had tried so hard but was still beaten. That's what happened when you went against one of the _original _Alicorns. Flame Striker was around twenty thousand years old while Celestia and Luna were only around seven thousand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 2

Flame Striker grinned faintly, also recalling her duel against _both _of the sisters. She had won that battle too. Flame Striker looked up and noticed that Celestia and Luna were walking towards her. Celestia stared at Flame Striker before asking,

"What happened?" Flame Striker replied,

"Discord's seeds. When you first defeated him, he was eating seeds and some dropped. The seeds absorbed magic. It took them some time to get past the protective barrier around the tree and _ME_. However, those seeds weren't burnt easily. They were _ancient_. At _least _fifteen thousand years old." Celestia and Luna looked shocked. The seeds that Discord had used were older than almost _anything_, including them. Celestia went to congratulate Twilight Sparkle and her friends, commending them on their selflessness.

Flame Striker scowled. Of _any _pony, pegusi, unicorn _or _Alicorn _she _was the most selfless. She had spent the last five thousand years guarding a fucking_ tree_! Flame Striker blasted Celestia off her feet, her magic a blazing gold. Celestia looked shocked as she lay on the cold hard ground. Flame Striker growled,

"I have given up _**EVERYTHING **_for you my _Princess_." She sneered the word, "I have spent five _**thousand**_ years guarding is tree and only getting a few visits during a millennia. I'm glad I'm _**so **_appreciated Celestia." Flame Striker's eyes flashed, "Do you have _any _idea how fast the ordeal with Nightmare Moon would've been over if I hadn't been guarding a tree? I mean _both _ordeals. While you could barely stand to hurt your sister _I _wouldn't have a problem with it. In fact I could've _healed _her from the dark spirits, something _you _wouldn't be able to accomplish. You don't know enough. The ordeal with Discord as well. Oh! And the absolute _mess _you made with Sombra. Things would've gone much easier if you had only let me help. Unfortunately I got called away. _**Especially **_with the more recent ordeal with _Queen Chrysalis_. Did you think I'd be _useless_ as a _**twenty **__**thousand**_ year old _**natural **_Alicorn? I would've known that, that Princess Cadence was a fake right away. But _no, _you were too afraid that I'd try to take over your kingdom to enlist my help. Instead you had amateur ponies take care of it." Flame Striker glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, "No offense of course but things would've gone _much _smoother with me there." Eyeing Celestia, Flame Striker announced, "I'm not guarding the tree anymore. I will take my _rightful _position as _Queen _of Equestria. I helped create life here, it is only right that I protect it."

Celestia and the other ponies looked shocked. Flame Striker was angry. That much Twilight Sparkle could tell. Twilight Sparkle could understand it. She had been brushed off a few times too many. For a long time, five _thousand_ years, she had spent sitting, laying, and waiting. She had been guarding a tree that didn't need much guarding. Twilight Sparkle would bet that she was used to a lot more freedom. Celestia glared at Flame Striker and informed her coldly, "No. I will not allow this Flame Striker." Flame Striker snorted,

"You don't have a choice Celestia. The Elements of _Harmony_ won't do _anything _to me. I helped create them. I also have defeated you and Luna before in battle. You don't stand a chance. Give it up." Celestia shot a magical blast at Flame Striker and Luna followed. The yellow and dark blue shots of magic dissolved as soon as it hit Flame Striker's own golden shield. Flame Striker spread her wings and flapped them twice, with a lot of dust flying off them. Twilight Sparkle stared at the three Alicorns lifting themselves off the ground. It was obvious that Flame Striker had far more experience than _either _of the Princesses.

Twilight Sparkle began wondering if she should join the fight but before she could decide, both Alicorns came crashing to the ground in defeat. Twilight Sparkle stared at the Princesses shocked. She hadn't known that Flame Striker was so powerful. Glancing up Twilight Sparkle saw Flame Striker slowly descending. Something was different about her . . . After a few seconds Twilight Sparkle realized that Flame Striker was wearing the crown on her cutie mark! Her cutie mark hadn't changed but . . . the crown was exactly the same!


	3. Chapter 3

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 3

Flame Striker flew off towards the palace. Even though she hadn't flown for a long time, flying was one of things that you _never_ forgot. As she arrived at the Canterlot, she reared up and pounded on the ground. At her feet King Sombra's beloved black crystals appeared. Erants. With their appearance he appeared as well. Flame Striker reared and struck the ground again causing the crystals to disappear. King Sombra looked disappointed but then he looked up and finally noticed the Alicorn he feared so much.

_Flame Striker_. She had been there right after the draconequus had been defeated. _She _was the one that told the two Princesses not to worry and the one that had banished him. He recalled his first battle with her. He had been trying to take over the Crystal Empire. His _friends___Luna and Celestia fought him. He did not care. But then a golden blaze colored mare interrupted his fight. The mare had flown and also had a red horn. His eyes had widened in shock. The book... It mentioned this mare. The book had called her "_the mare of the sun. Forever loyal if you gain her trust. She will not stop if you anger her... Do __**not **__challenge her if you have a choice. She is the one who __**guards **__the sun from the darker spirits as does her sister..._" The book called this mare powerful. But Sombra would not give in. Sombra did NOT give in just because the book warned of her.

However between the two Princesses and the 'mare of the sun' he stood no chance. He fought hard, incredibly so, but with the 'mare of the sun' on the two princesses side...the odds of winning were low. Fortunately for him, the mare's ears had pricked up and she ran off. With her gone, he had been able to beat both of the princesses. He knew though...if that mare hadn't left for her duty...he would've lost the battle. He was able to grow errant crystals but then the princesses made a comeback. He was defeated. He would come back...and hopefully the 'mare of the sun' wouldn't be there. He had been banished again.

Later, while in exile, the golden mare visited him. She fought him again, warning him to never come back to Equestria _ever_. He hadn't listened. But she wasn't there to stop him. Instead a young mare and her dragon stopped him. He was disappointed. He had hoped she would show up again. He wished to impress her with how strong he had become. Later he learned her name. Luna had visited him. She had asked why. He had asked the name of the mare that had interrupted their fight. He, hesitantly, explained his obsession. She informed, reluctantly, that the mare was her Aunt. Flame Striker, Queen of the Sun. The one who used protect the sun from dark spirits, while Celestia and Luna's parents, as well as themselves, raised and lowered the celestial objects. Flame Striker's family had created and protected the sun and moon. They were the original Alicorns and the most powerful.

Now he was facing the most powerful Alicorn in existence. She was stronger than _both _of the princesses. And from the looks of it she finally took her place as the _Queen _of Equestria. He looked at her in fear, but then she spoke,

"Sombra." She grinned wryly, "It's been a while." Her face grew serious, "I would like you to become one of my combat partners. You provide an _excellent _opponent." Sombra's eyes widened. _She, _the one that had defeated him in the beginning, was asking to be _his _sparring partner? The one that had nearly lost to her? Sombra slowly nodded. She grinned at him and directed him to what used to be Luna's quarters. When he questioned her she replied, "I thought you'd be more comfortable here in the dark." Sombra merely nodded. Flame Striker frowned, "You may be having a roommate. Have you ever heard of _Queen Chrysalis_?" Sombra shook his head, while Flame Striker informed him of who she was.

"I'm considering making her one of my _other _sparring partners." Sombra nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 4

Back at the Tree of Harmony

"Twilight, you _must _turn every pony in Equestria _against _Flame Striker!" Celestia exclaimed from her spot on the floor. Twilight stared at her mentor, or the horse that used to be her mentor. What was she talking about? Twilight hesitantly asked,

"Why Celestia? She seems like a perfectly good pony. She didn't do anything bad." Celestia and Luna stared at her. Celestia's eyes went wide with rage,

"She thinks she can take our kingdom...she is wrong! Twilight, you must understand. Flame Striker is used to the old ways. She never learned anything about politics. Her families only job was to protect the Sun and Moon. Her sister, Krystallos, _died _because she couldn't defend the moon. She will protect this kingdom from _anything _she thinks will threaten its well-being. Including us." Twilight was confused. Flame Striker was a perfectly good pony . . . Luna spoke up,

"Twilight, the prime reason I turned into Nightmare Moon was because Krystallos _died _defending the moon from the darker spirits. With her gone, the darker spirits were able to take over the moon . . . Which also meant taking over me. Flame Striker hadn't been able to get there in time and her parents were dead . . . Supposedly. Flame Striker had continued to guard the Sun and the Moon with her sister for a long time..." While the two Alicorns tried to convince Twilight that Flame Striker was evil, the rest of Twilight's friends just stared. To them it sounded like Flame Striker had done much more for the Princesses than the Princesses realized.

As Twilight, Celestia and Luna argued Flame Striker made her way back to the Tree of Harmony. Flame Striker _knew _she wouldn't be able to handle the political side of ruling and was hoping that Celestia and Luna would be able to take care of it. As she entered the 'cavern' again she heard,

"Celestia. Flame Striker is _not _a bad pony. She's just an ancient one, accustomed to other ways. You can't blame her for that. It was _you _after all, that prevented her from having any normal relationships with other ponies!" She heard Celestia bite back,

"You don't know her Twilight! How can you defend her and abandon your Princess and once mentor?" As Twilight began defending her again, Luna butted in,

"Twilight. Flame Striker is going to destroy the kingdom. She never grew with the kingdom the way we did. It's not _possible_ for her to rule the kingdom. She is too set in her ways." Flame Striker was growing angry. And to think, she was about to give the two Alicorn sisters another chance. Flame Striker stepped back into the room and used the 'Canterlot voice',

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT ARGUE ANYMORE. I HAVE COME TO A DECISION. NOW BE SILENT!" Every pony fell silent as Flame Striker gazed at the two Alicorn sisters. "I was about to offer you a place back in Canterlot. Now I see that is not an option. You will merely poison every ponies view of me. For that, I will banish you to your respective celestial objects. You will defend them, as my parents have done, as I have done, as my sister had done." Celestia and Luna started to protest but Flame Striker cut them off, "This punishment will last for five thousand years. The amount of time I spent guarding a tree that you thought needed protection. The difference? You will be guarding two celestial objects that will actually _need_ protection. You will not be allowed to visit each other and you will not be allowed to help each. You may communicate but that's _**it.**_" With all that being said and done Flame Striker cast a spell on each sister. Surprisingly, both spells were a different color. The one that hit Celestia was red, while the one that hit Luna was blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 5

Flame Striker turned to the other ponies and invited them to Canterlot. As they walked to the train station Flame Striker began explaining her past.

"My parents are the first _ever _Alicorns. When they were born, they already had wings and horns. It took them a few weeks to learn how to use magic and fly. They picked it all up fairly quickly considering they had no one to guide them and they were all alone in empty space with nothing but the stars for comfort. My father, Sun Heart wanted warmth, so he created the Sun. After he created the Sun, my father got his Cutie Mark. It was the Sun, he had just created, with a heart encircling it. The darker spirits immediately sense the new, pure energy and came after it. He and my mom protected it. Then my mom, Moon Shield, wanted something beautiful, and from there she created the Moon. Her Cutie Mark was the moon. The difference? She had a silver circle or shield surrounding it. Once again dark spirits tried to take over but once again they failed. They had one sister, Purple Lily. She wanted life, so she created Equestria. But Equestria was just a dry dead land. So Purple Lily brought it back to life, calling upon one of the Spirits. Blue River took shape and became an Alicorn. He wanted water, so he created rivers, oceans, and lakes to fill this new land. But Purple Lily wanted more. So she asked more spirits to help.

Rubinus wanted crystals, so he took up the north and began growing. Shadow Sun...He wanted darkness. He created something terrible that would cause problems later. Flower Petal wanted plants so she began creating them as well. They flourished in Purple Lily's new land with the help of father and Blue River. However, half of the world was always in day and half the world was always in night. So my father mated with another Alicorn, Bright Shadow and they had Celestia's Father, Sun Royale. My mother mated with Night Shadow and they had Celestia's Mother, Moon Bea

A few thousand years later, my parents got back together and had me. Their first mates, weren't their true mates. In fact they had only mated with them to get Celestia's parents. They needed Alicorns whose first calling was to rise and set the Moon and Sun so both sides of the world would get it. It was only several thousand years until they had me. I was trained by my father, with my golden coat and ice blue eyes. One day, while my father was teaching me, I felt major distress. I made immediately for the Sun and found dark spirits feeding off its pure energy. I was only a few years old but I began protecting the Sun. It was sacred to me. I succeeding and earned my name, Flame Striker that day. It was the first time I had ever guarded the Sun. That was also the day I earned my Cutie Mark. I was Royalty, protecting the Flame of Life. I struck my enemies with flames and forever earned my name." As she let her story sink in, the ponies were awed. That had _never _been recorded in _any _history book. After some silence, Flame Striker decided to continue,

"Three thousand years later my parents had another child." Flame Striker chuckled, "Matter of fact, I found out when I heard them arguing about the name. Assuming she'd take after Mother, I suggested Krystallos. The name fit even more after she was born. She had a dark blue coat, taking after my mother, but blazing gold eyes, taking after father. Mother was her favorite, much like father was mine. We got into many arguments, often pertaining to which was better, the Sun or the Moon. My reasoning was much better than hers and no pony disagreed with that. The Sun kept everything alive. The Moon didn't do _nearly _as much. However, I love _both _celestial beings." Flame Striker frowned,

"Unfortunately Shadow Sun had a daughter. Umbra. Shadow Sun had been experimenting with the dark spirits and his daughter was very so much like him. She caused great trouble, turning herself into Chaos Bringer. Or one of darker spirits that my parents protected their creations from. We don't know _who _Shadow Sun mated with, only that it was one of the darker Alicorns." As Flame Striker spoke, she conjured images of each Alicorn she spoke of.

Sun Heart was yellow and his mane was interweaving red, yellow, and orange. It looked much like Flame Striker's. His eyes were gold and he had soft, kind, gentle eyes that still managed to burn with passion. His Cutie Mark was beautiful. His Sun surrounded by his love for it. Moon Shield was a dark midnight blue, with her mane a mix of purples and light and dark blues. Her eyes were icy blue but still kind. Her Cutie Mark was rather interesting. There was her moon, encircled by a silver circle that was extremely bright. Purple Lily had green eyes, emerald eyes, they were her most stunning feature. She had a light green coat and had a lavender and white mane. Her Cutie Mark was the white Lily, with green vines curling around it.

Blue River was a cobalt color, with a dark blue mane that had curious yellow streaks in it. His eyes were a deep blue that never seemed to end. He held great wisdom in his eyes alone. His Cutie Mark was two twin flowing river marks. Flower Petal was pink with a light green mane. Her eyes were a loving lavender. She seemed to embody the beauty of nature. She was astounding. Her Cutie Mark was rather simple. Six different petals of six different flowers. They were all shaped differently and colored differently. Yet it all blended well on her.

Rubinus was different. His coat was like the crystal ponies. It made sense considering he was the one that granted the crystal ponies that ability. He was a sight to behold though and Rarity almost fell in love with the handsome stallion. Shadow Sun was a different story. He was the color of ebony. His eyes were dark blue and they looked mistrusting. His Cutie Mark scared them. It was the Sun being blocked by the Moon. He was dark but so beautiful...

Bright Shadow was a light charcoal with a pale yellow mane and bright emerald eyes. She looked beautiful as well. The one who kept the light and shadows balanced. Night Shadow though was a dark and deep sapphire. His eyes were rubies, glowing in the night. His mane was dark, mixed with dark purples, reds and blues. He looked _royal._

Sun Royale was white with a golden mane. Mixed in his mane were streaks of red and yellow, taking slightly after both Sun Heart and Bright Shadow. His eyes were purple, to the surprise of most. He had the same cutie mark that Celestia did. Moon Beam on the other hand was of the darkest night. Her coat was a dark ocean blue, while her eyes were a dark teal color. Similar to aqua. Her mane was _gorgeous_. It was a shimmery dark blue with ice blue streaks.

Flame Striker was a young filly with a golden coat, much different than it was today. Her eyes were a strikingly warm ice blue that they had never dreamed of. Her eyes were filled with kindness, laughter, loyalty, generosity, honesty, and just plain _magic_. They had never seen such eyes before. And her _mane_ was a beautiful mix of red, orange, and yellow. Her Cutie Mark was the same as it was today. Fire surrounded by a crown.

Krystallos was a different matter. Her coat was a dark blue and her eyes were a cold gold colour. The ponies were surprised to see the color gold look so cold. In Krystallos's eyes, instead of having the warmth of her sister, she had the icy determination sparkling in her eyes. Her mane was ice blue with lavender. Her Cutie Mark surprised the ponies. It was the moon surrounded by a glowing _crystal_. The difference between the two was striking.

Umbra was a charcoal color. She had disturbing red eyes and wicked sharp teeth. Her mane was dark blue, purple and black. Everything about her represented her Cutie Mark. The shadow that covered the Sun, making everything fall into darkness. It appeared as if she was intangible.

Flame Striker finished her tale, "Every Alicorn was defeated. Their light could not overcome the darkness that Shadow Sun and his daughter, Umbra, created. My parents were the last to fall. I fought with them but during mid-battle with King Rubinus I was called away to protect the Sun. I didn't have a choice if I wanted Equestria to be saved. If I hadn't been called away, the Crystal Empire never would've fallen." The ponies gaped.


	6. Chapter 6

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 6

They were in Canterlot now and Flame Striker paused as they entered the throne room. She sat on the new throne that had been created for her. It was made of pure gold and had flames decorating it all the way around. Flame Striker asked the ponies, "Considering I do not have Celestia or Luna to deal with the political sides of things I will ask Princess Twilight Sparkle to handle any visits with other royalty and other ponies who need help. Rarity you will be split. I would like you to help Pinkie Pie organize festivities and meetings in Canterlot and help Princess Twilight Sparkle deal with various royalty. Apple Jack, I want you to manage the kitchen. Rainbow Dash, I'm assigning you to help train the guard. Now who am I missing?" Quickly realizing she left out Fluttershy Flame Striker ended with, "And Fluttershy I'd like your help cleaning and keeping an eye out on the grounds. Will you accept?" Each pony nodded excitedly. Now Flame Striker would never have to deal with it.

She summoned her two helpers into the throne room and the ponies froze, recognizing their two enemies. Flame Striker began explaining, "Sombra is my sparring partner. Queen Chrysalis will be helping train the guard as well. Are there any problems?" The ponies looked confused and questioned Flame Striker,

"How do we know they won't wreak havoc again and cause problems?" Flame Striker merely laughed,

"I'm afraid they're too scared of me to do any such thing. I nearly defeated Sombra once and I can do it again. Besides, he will be training with me. And as for Queen Chrysalis, her changelings will be staying home. I'll be the one feeding her with my love. I can keep easily control over her." Twilight Sparkle frowned,

"What do you mean, you'll be feeding her?" Flame Striker informed her,

"I have knowledge of many ancient magics. One is the magic of emotions. You can trap, control, and keep your emotions. I separate mine and put them in vials. This way they can't escape and cloud my judgement. I can still use them effectively in spells, but by doing this I can also use them in potions. What I will be doing is giving Chrysalis a portion of my love for Equestria but not a powerful enough dose to make her stronger than me...which shouldn't be possible anyways." Rarity frowned,

"And you're sure she just can't break into these vials and steal more?" Flame Striker smirked,

"Only I have access to the vials and thus my emotions. It will be under control Rarity." Apple Jack nodded,

"Very well then. Let's get to work shall we girls?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tree of Harmony

Chapter 7

The Next Day

The next day Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were standing together on Luna's balcony, watching Flame Striker raise the Sun. To their surprise it was brighter than normal. Sombra wondered aloud, "I wonder if it's brighter because its _Flame Striker _raising it? She specialized in protecting it after all... I wonder if the moon will be brighter too. Or will it be duller?" Queen Chrysalis nodded thoughtfully.

They hadn't slept much last night, instead they had been waiting for their orders. However, there were no orders. At least not yet. No one had visited them either so they began exchanging stories. First it was about how they knew Flame Striker. Sombra went first,

"When I first became a Unicorn through dark magic, Flame Striker banished me. She fought me in the frozen north, which had been my place of exile, and told me to never return to Equestria. She had been there when Celestia and Luna fought the draconequus. Then later on, when I returned to take over the Crystal Empire, she, Celestia, and Luna fought me. I won but only because she was called away. Umbra's tome even warned of her." Queen Chrysalis nodded,

"I have heard stories from my subjects about her and my ancestors. I was not always Queen you know. Apparently she beat my father and uncle's army when they visited the Sun. They thought it would be free for taking, its pure magic. However there had been an Alicorn guarding it. They hoped to beat her but they failed. Even when my uncle turned into her sister, Krystallos, she was not fooled. The changelings remaining fled after she defeated my father and uncle. They tell stories about her you know. I have never fought her before but still I acknowledge her power. There are even some rumors among the changelings that she has beaten Celestia before." Sombra nodded,

"I have heard such things as well. Apparently she's older than them as well. Much older."

Later that evening Queen Chrysalis got her drink. As she sipped it, she felt herself becoming stronger. It was a nice feeling. The emotions in the drink were astonishing. Love sorrow, regret, hatred, and something surprisingly bright. She offered some to Sombra and he exclaimed,

"My! This is such a rich drink. There are so many flavors and emotions mixed in it!" Queen Chrysalis nodded,

"I agree my dear Sombra. These emotions are unlike anything I've ever felt. The love is not powerful, not here. But the sorrow and regret certainly are. The hatred, it tastes beautiful doesn't it? There is something that I cannot decipher there...something bright..." Sombra grew thoughtful,

"Perhaps the moon. The moon is bright, gets cold and very sweet." Queen Chrysalis merely shrugged. As it grew dark out they watched Flame Striker rise the moon and set the sun at the same time. Her horn was blazing gold as she stood there, on her own balcony without even having to fly to represent it. The moon glowed brighter than it had ever done before, much like the Sun had earlier. The two smiled at each other and turned in, to sleep.

With the Ponies

When they got up the Sun was already shining. Even though it had been bright before, it seemed even brighter to them. Apple Jack shielded her eyes, "Now what's up with the Sun I wonder?" Twilight replied,

"I think it may be because Celestia's guarding it. Or possibly because Flame Striker is the one that caused the Sun to rise instead of Celestia." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all nodded, agreeing with Twilight. Pinkie Pie shrugged,

"I don't know! All I know is that it's a beautiful day out and we should invite Flame Striker out to a picnic!" Twilight frowned at Pinkie Pie,

"That's _Queen _Flame Striker Pinkie Pie. You don't even _have _a title." Pinkie Pie giggled,

"Whatever Twilight. Let's go! Let's go!" When they arrived at Flame Striker's quarters they were told to wait in the throne room for her majesty. Something that surprised the ponies was how quickly the guards adapted to a new ruler. When they arrived at the throne room they saw Flame Striker sitting in her throne smiling at the ponies.

"Good morning Princess Twilight Sparkle, Head Coordinator Rarity, Co-Coordinator Pinkie Pie, Head Cook Apple Jack, Head of the Royal Pegusi Guard Rainbow Dash and Head Grounds Mare Fluttershy. Did you sleep well?" The ponies gaped at their titles and then smiled proudly responding,

"Yes, of course Queen Flame Striker." The last three words slipped off their tongues awkwardly. They were used to Princess not Queen, it was quite strange for them.

"So, did you like my morning?" They all nodded and Queen Flame Striker dismissed them.


	8. Season 4 Finale

My Little Pony Season 4 Finale

Flame Striker awoke. There had been a disturbance in the balance of magic. It was ... odd. There hadn't been a disturbance like this since... Tirek. Flame Striker was slightly surprised. She hadn't expected him to return for at least several centuries. Flame Striker paused. Oh... It has been several centuries. She guessed time flew by when you were basically immortal and had stopped aging. She sighed, the guy was a major pain in her ass. She summoned Twilight...Princess Twilight actually. And her friends. They looked curious as they entered the throne room. Queen Flame Striker announced,

"Tirek, an age old enemy of Equestria has returned. He absorbs and takes Unicorn's magic. I am leaving Twilight in charge while I hunt Tirek." Rarity raised her hoof,

"Isn't it dangerous for you to go alone, Your Majesty?" Flame Striker shrugged,

"I defeated him before, centuries ago. Celestia and Luna were completely useless. They used the Elements of Harmony against him, but he merely absorbed their power. He stole Celestia and Luna's magic. I sent him to hell. He could not, was not physically capable of absorbing a natural Alicorn's magic. When he took Celestia and Luna's magic he got supercharged and lost control. I can take him." Applejack frowned, but didn't argue. There was no reason to argue. Flame Striker paused,

"Oh. Right. DISCORD!" The draconequus appeared at Flame Striker's call and shuddered as he bowed low,

"You called, your highness?" Flame Striker nodded,

"Yes. Tirek's back. I'm sure you heard of him?" Discord nodded unhappily. Flame Striker continued, "Well, he's back. And I would appreciate it if you tracked him, using your own magic, to sense specifically when the balance is tilted." Discord looked confused,

"And you can't do it yourself?" Flame Striker shook her head,

"Not exactly. The balance changing woke me up, but I couldn't pinpoint where the change took place. It's not part of my magic. My magic never needed to evolve to such a point, as yours did. Normally an Alicorn would magically search the area for the perpetrator, but my magic specifically pertains to protecting, raising, lowering, the Sun and Moon. If I were Purple Lily I could cause every life form to search for him, but unfortunately I am not. Cobalt would flood the land to search for the threat..." Discord nodded.

"Very well then, your highness." She turned and called out lightly,

"Sombra! Chrysalis!" They immediately appeared at her call. "I need you to watch the kingdom. No causing chaos. Tirek is back." Both Sombra and Chrysalis shuddered at mention of the beast. "I am going to hunt him with Discord." Chrysalis paused,

"Is that safe your highness?" Flame Striker replied,

"I have fought him before and I can fight him again." Sombra narrowed him eyes in confusion,

"How? Wouldn't he have absorbed your magic?" Flame Striker shook her head,

"Using kindness. I tried to fight him with magic and while he couldn't absorb my magic, he was a formidable opponent. My power was so absolute he couldn't absorb it. So I used something he could not absorb. He can absorb seasonal magic, elemental magic, and other magic but he couldn't absorb the element kindness. That would mean turning kind. So I flooded him with kindness and defeated him." Sombra nodded slowly. That was acceptable. Discord glanced at Queen Flame Striker,

"I can feel him my queen." Flame Striker nodded and prepared to take off, but before she took flight she told Twilight,

"Research that box. I will return shortly." Then she was gone and so was Discord. Twilight looked confused and told her friends,

"Girls, let's go to the library!" Chrysalis called out,

"WAIT!" She looked sheepish, "Last night Queen Flame Striker gave Sombra and I to read. It is your diary to all of your experiences you had throughout the years. He and I marked some important chapters that may or may not relate to that locked box. There are several legends about it. It was meant for some powerful ponies that did not rely on magic, but rather others to help them. It has only been opened once before." Sombra continued,

"Last time it opened, it had at least five keys. For the Alicorns. It powered them up. To fight the Beings of Chaos. Or so the legends say." Twilight cocked her head in curiosity before shrugging and flying off with her friends, to her home.

As they searched and re-read what Queen Chrysalis and Kind Sombra marked, Twilight came to a realization. "The places they marked are the times you helped others with your element, and encouraged them to to the same thing. Those ponies gave you something. Perhaps that has something to do with the keys." Applejack shrugged,

"Makes sense." So they went to retrieve the items and found Tirek fighting Flame Striker.

Flame Striker was in the air, wings flapping powerfully, and creating a fiery tornado. Her eyes blazed an icy blue. Twilight's eyes widened, her eyes were glowing their original color. Flame Striker coldly laughed,

"I thought you knew better Tirek, trying to defeat a Natural Alicorn. The daughter of one of the Originals. Do you remember our last fight?" Tirek growled against the force of her magic, it was slowly burning him. Destroying him from the inside out. Making him, turning his energy, into something much colder and much more powerful. Then before the six, Flame Striker changed. There were two of her. One was a dark blue coat, with cold gold eyes...That wasn't Flame Striker. Krystallos had finally come back. Krystallos murmured,

"Sister. Are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight was confused but Sombra wasn't. Chrysalis whispered to him,

"What's going on?" Sombra licked his lips,

"Queen Flame Striker is taking Tirek's life force to bring her sister back." Chrysalis' eyes widened,

"She can do that?!" Sombra shrugged,

"She is quite powerful. And quite frankly so is Tirek. This is ancient magic. Magic that not even Umbra could perform. She is changing everything about him, turning it into her sister, using their energy, hers and Tirek's, channeling it, to bring her sister back."

Twilight swallowed and noticed Discord also watching in awe. She turned to him and asked, "Do you know what's happening?" Discord shook his head,

"Not quite my dear. All I can sense is that Queen Flame Striker is changing Tirek's energy into something else. She is absorbing the magic he took, his primal energy, and channeling it into creating something. I can't tell what." Rarity frowned,

"I don't get it." Twilight explained,

"Basically Queen Flame Striker is taking Tirek's energy, including the energy from the magic he took from other Unicorns. She is then using that energy to create something. I don't know what." Suddenly Sombra popped up next to them,

"You have to stop her. She is bringing her sister back to life." Discord yelped,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE'S CHANNELING HIS ENERGY INTO?!" Sombra nodded. Discord moaned, "It's bad enough with Flame Striker, but the stories about her sister are worse. She's killed anything that went against her. We're ruined." Twilight's eyes narrowed,

"Don't be so sure. I think it's time to use that box." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash nodded.

Pinkie Pie threw her chicken at the box and it turned into a key, the others did the same. Twilight had never done it, so she turned to Discord. He smiled at her, and gave her the pendant that had hung around his neck for centuries.

"Even though I hurt you, our friendship was true. I was given this by Celestia and Luna, proving their friendship to me. Now I give it to you." Twilight put it in the box and suddenly they were 'upgraded.'

They got back up and blasted both of them with their upgraded magic. Tirek faded back into his original form, but Flame Striker appeared unaffected. Her eyes still gleamed an icy blue, with fire, and passion so surprising. She accepted the magic and Krystallos stood there. Twilight and the others gulped and backed away.

Krystallos blinked, _what?_ Flame Striker looked her in the eye and ordered, "Watch over the Princesses. That is an order, sister." Krystallos nodded and flew off. She recognized what her sister had done, but didn't understand why. Twilight gulped as Flame Striker stalked towards them, "Is Equestria safe?" Twilight nodded and Flame Striker gazed into the distance, "Good. I don't have the time to deal with its citizens. I don't appreciate you interfering, but I'd bet Sombra baited you. The stories are true. Krystallos was ruthless. But that's what the Moon needed. So was I. But I was more my father, more compassionate and kind, than my mother who was closed off, distanced, detached. We are opposites and we compliment each other. I think it's time for Celestia and Luna to come back. Despite the fact it's only been a few months." Flame Striker's eyes narrowed,

"But don't think they will be restored back to their positions. Equestria still needs them." With that Flame Striker walked off. Twilight glanced at her friends and decided that it was time to head back home. Ponyville.


	9. The Cutie Remark

AN: I do not own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form, at most I own Queen FlameStriker and the Original Alicorns that I have introduced.

Queen FlameStriker woke up and looked around, but found the throne room looking bleak and empty. She often slept in her throne for convenience, she didn't need much sleep. Due to her old position of protecting the sun, she often got little to no sleep. Protecting the sun was a full time job with no breaks, especially after the Great War. Much was lost. Since it appeared she had nothing on her itinerary, she walked calmly studying the throne room. The many stained glass windows were gone. Rather than the stories of or pictures of Twilight and her friends defeating many a villain, they were mostly blank. She flew out the doors, wondering what was going on. The sky was grey and dull, something as queen she never allowed. It was always bright and sunny in Canterlot with a nice breeze. Something was wrong, very wrong. She could sense it in the air, and it was _not_ something she would tolerate. So she flew to where she sensed powerful waves of magic were coming from and found ponies fighting other ponies. On one side, there were her citizens, dressed in armor fighting others in black armor with dark helmets that glowed with a familiar light. How could she forget Sombra's red eyes with a green edge? She could not and with a powerful stomp of her hooves, red magic flared out and separated the two sides. It only took a few moments before she found King Sombra. His eyes widened and he backed away, before suddenly realizing his actions. Then he stepped forward with a leery grin, "Finally awake from your thousand year sleep FlameStriker dear?" In response FlameStriker speared him, with a weapon she had created from her magic, straight through the chest. With an imperial voice she spoke loudly, "I will not allow you to harm my subjects, not now, and not ever again." She then blasted him with a powerful crimson spell, which banished him back to the frozen wastelands, even farther north than the Crystal Empire, and wiped out all traces of his magic.

Not another instance passed before the scenery changed around her. Suddenly she was back in the throne room, but Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings was sitting on her throne. The moment she arrived Queen Chrysalis looked at her in shock. FlameStriker's eyes narrowed before she sent another powerful blast of magic, expelling her and her subjects from Canterlot. She then placed a powerful protection spell upon the city before going out and flying around Equestria. What she saw horrified her. Changelings ran rampant everywhere, terrorizing her subjects. With each blast from her horn were they banished back to the honeycombs from which they were born.

Another flash, but this time there was no sun, just the moon. FlameStriker simply _did not_ understand what was going on. So she entered the palace, and who did she find but Nightmare Moon. She shook her head, something was _definitely_ wrong. She just didn't know _what_. And she was going to find out. FlameStriker didn't bother with Nightmare Moon, no something much bigger was happening here, even if she wasn't certain what it was. With that she jumped into the Cosmos, another added dimension, that allowed her to see the timeline and possibilities. It was how Alicorns were somewhat omniscient. They could access the Cosmos at almost any given time and place, but only if they had the concentration and knowledge. She studied the floating facets of what made _this_ dimension different from the other dimensions, or timelines as some liked to call it. She quickly found what was disturbing the timeline. A unicorn, a voice echoed in the back of her head _Starlight Glimmer_, was messing around with powerful time magic that no pony should be messing with. There was a reason why the past could not be changed, the ripple or butterfly effect could cause _chaos_ if one tiny thing was altered. And it was FlameStriker's duty as Queen to fix it. She dove into the area which was causing so much mayhem and froze Starlight Glimmer where she floated, using her magic to levitate herself. She quickly moved them to an area where no pony could disturb them, before addressing her coldly.

"Just what do you think you're doing, messing with the Time Stream like that? Such magic is off-limits to _all_ ponies, including me." Starlight Glimmer sputtered out angrily,

"It's unfair that Princess Twilight ruined _all_ of my hard work to make all ponies equal with the same cutie mark! Since she took everything I worked so hard for, I thought why not do the same?" FlameStriker merely looked at the young mare in front of her,

"No matter which way you try to spin it Starlight Glimmer, you have messed with magicks that you do not understand. You have caused many a consequences by stopping what naturally happened. It was _meant_ to happen this way. You were also wrong to take away ponies special talents. They are what allow ponies to grow together, rather than being stagnant with everyone being the same. Your town was a town of puppets, with you being the puppeteer. It was boring and bland. No pony was happy there and there was no real friendship. Nay, rather it was all a farce. So for that, I will return the timeline as it ought to be without your interference and take you into the Time Stream and show you what your actions have caused. Your actions had consequences that were not fair to anypony rather than you claim. You must understand, that it is their special talents that make ponies _equal_. For all ponies without talents are nothing. They are merely ponies that have no purpose in life. They just exist and are simple animals. With talents, though, they become a civilization." With a wave of her horn, FlameStriker returned Equestria to normal, before Starlight Glimmer had interfered as she promised, and then she took hold of Starlight Glimmer and jumped back into the Cosmos. She searched for the reality she had removed, and opened up the mirror glass for Starlight Glimmer to see.

For hours on end FlameStriker forced Starlight Glimmer to watch what her actions and vengeance had caused. It had caused war and strife among every pony, and not just those in Equestria nay, it had been all over the world. Needless to say, by the end of the day Starlight Glimmer had learned her lesson very well. And the only pony who had _any_ idea of what had happened was Twilight Sparkle and her faithful assistant Spike, for everyone else had been caught in the Time-Change, which Queen FlameStriker had corrected, and even she did not know entirely of what occurred on that fateful day. No, that knowledge was left to Queen FlameStriker, and Queen FlameStriker alone.


End file.
